thehomefandomcom-20200214-history
Black rift
A black rift is a link of separate points in spacetime, that can ensure a safe and instantaneous energy travel from one point of the Universe to another without using a spaceship. A potential alternative for FTL motion after the Final Singularity. The only application of the specific form of black rifts is to route the stellar energy directly to the Homelanders' reactor cores and outside of them to the desired locations. A common misconseption is that energy is being transferred via a custom black rift with the FTL speed to each Homelander. This is untrue, because such transfer would require much more energy to power up this black rift than being transferred (although in case of general energy transfer such rifts are used because of vast distances, when expansion-contraction requires too much energy to operate.) Instead, energy is being delivered via space expansion-contraction, and transferred directly inside reactor core with slower than light speed via superconducting spheres of specific design, along with quantum energy teleportation (not to be confused with regular quantum teleportation and quantum entanglement.) Overview A common hypothesis suggested that, according to the fundamental laws, there is a remote possibility that any given black hole could be a gateway to another physical universe. Due to its properties, though, there was no hope for information or material objects to return back to the original unverse; once inside, they are forced to stay in the universe they appeared. But another hypothesis that suggested existance of so-called wormholes also offered a way around the aforementioned limitation: a specific type of interaction between a miniature custom black hole and a wormhole could lead to FTL travels without dooming oneself to disappearance from the current universe. Discovery The very first discovery of this phenomenon had occured in the South, at 75 TU (time unit), 12th cycle of the second stage of the green time, 900 AI, first observed by Baryon. During an experimental launch of a modernized particle accelerator, Baryon noticed an unusual matter-energy signature, coming from the main tunnel of the accelerator. After stabilizing it and running several test, she found out that an experiement of creating a miniature black hole has been successful. What's more, she's gained the proof that this custom black hole was also interacting with an unknown physical phenomenon, not linked to any of the present objects. Further investigation revealed that it was a real wormhole, explicitly confirming the hypothesis of their existence. Thirty-five cycles later the Homelanders uploaded the complete data about FTL travels, not linked to a space-deformational engine. It was unknown, though, if it ensures inter-dimensional travels, or if they even exist. Powering up The first black hole quickly evaporated without constant energy supply, making the Homelanders to consider building the largest power plant station in the history, working on hydropower. Due to nanotechnology development, their usual material for such structures, cemented tungsten carbide, was partly replaced with glassy carbon fibers, stacked in a compressed form. It ensured the creation of a vast, reliable and longevous structure. To prevent negative environmental effects, the Homelanders used planetary programming to alter the area where the station was planned to be build, eventually embedding the local ecosystem in this structure. With the usual help of planetary programming and with every single Homelander involved, it took roughly 21 TU to build the station. Its capacity was staggering even for the Home, because it was accumulating kinetic energy coming from a very powerful and huge river system. The power station was named after the technology it supplies with energy -- 'The black rift power station'. Limitations Although the enthusiams of discovering and creating black rifts was great, the Homelanders soon realised that their optimism was premature: a black rift had way too many fundamental challenges to transport even the miscroscopic amount of matter. The black rift power station could only power up swift energy transfers -- up to 30 seconds tops. The solution came quickly -- since information and energy transfer was actually feasible, the Homelanders decided to use them only for brief scouting and determination of coordinates of the place in space-time they are in. If the data provided makes clear that the said place is worth detailed exploration, a spaceship with space-time contraction propulsion would be send to reach it in a conventional way. Such ships will be powered up by the Homelanders from the SSP they recieve, and propulsed by matter-antimatter thrusters or pure fusion nuclear pulse propulsion thrusters. Category:Technologies